oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolai Stanislofsky
Nikolai Petrovich Stanislofsky (Russian: Николай Петрович Станиславский, Yiddish: ניקאָלאַי פּעטראָוויטש סטאַניסלאָפסקי) was a Russian Jewish inmate featured in Oz. He was Ryan O'Reily's main antagonist in Part I of Season 4. Portrayed by Philip Casnoff. Character Summary He is a Russian gangster sent to Oz for attempting to sell some stolen diamonds to undercover police. In Russia, he was a member of the Vory v Zakone along with his friend Alexander Vogel. He served seven years in a Russian gulag after being captured during a raid, but he was able to use bribery to get an early release. He later immigrated to the United States. In America, he still has connections to the Russian Mob (known as the Organizatze), although his connections were never properly explored. It seems that he might have had some bad blood with them, as when the Organizatze's famed hitman, Yuri Kosygin, is imprisoned — he suspects that Kosygin was sent to Oz to murder him. In Oz, he uses his imprisonment to avenge his fallen friend, Vogel, then later lays low until Kosygin is imprisoned. He shares a rivalry with Ryan O'Reily which began after he discovered that O'Reily had been manipulating the results in the boxing tournament. Later, their rivalry escalates into war after Stanislofsky manipulates Ralph Galino into giving him his cell phone. Stanislofsky and O'Reily then attempt to manipulate others into killing each other until eventually O'Reily defeats him by manipulating Officer Howell into murdering him in the hospital therapy room. He's background story is loosely based on Russian mobster Vyacheslav Ivankov; both forged police documents to burglarize wealthy houses (dressed in police uniforms) in Russia, and both bribed their way out of prison (gulag) only to find themselves serving a lengthy sentences in an American prison. Plot Summary Season 3 with a hidden razor blade.]] Originally, he had heard that his friend Alexander Vogel was killed by Richie Hanlon. He didn't know that it was really Vernon Schillinger's doing, so someone had to take the fall. Upon his arrival, he kept a low profile until he saw that Hanlon's death sentence was overturned. Once he was in the shower room, all alone with Hanlon, he made his move, with Hanlon perceiving the situation as if Nikolai was approaching for a sexual relationship. Stanislofsky approached Richie in the shower and once he had a grip on Richie, he cut Hanlon's throat with a hidden razor blade kept in his mouth. Stanislofsky rinsed the razor in the water, leaving no evidence to point at him as the murderer and left the scene. After executing his "enemy," Stanislofsky continued to keep a low profile, until Yuri Kosygin came into the mix. Kosygin was a Russian cossack and a professional killer. The hitman had his sights set on eliminating Stanislofsky, and this was something that made Ryan O'Reily quite glad. Once Yuri had Stanislofsky alone in a study room, he sealed the doors and managed to stab Stanislofsky right before the guards showed up to save Nikolai, nearly becoming Kosygin's fiftieth victim. Yuri was sent to isolation and Stanislofsky had to recover. When the racial tension reached an all time high during Stanislofsky's recovery, Schillinger asked all the Whites including the Jewish Stanislofsky to stick together against the majority Black inmates. Season 4 In the season's first episode, Stanislofsky was able to coerce a cell phone from Ralph Galino, and he made illegal business related calls. However, Ryan O'Reily was able to gain knowledge of his newly acquired cell phone, and soon enough, he was paying Stanislofsky in order to use it. When Ryan told Galino about his cell phone still being in Stanislofsky's hands, the angered Galino approached Nikolai with an ultimatum. Stanislofsky took matters into his own hands, acquiring help from Jaz Hoyt in order to have Galino taken out. Jaz and his biker buddies caught Galino off guard and fatally overdosed him with a needle full of heroin. Ryan and Nikolai continued their rivalry for quite some time. Then, when Ryan got a chance, he told Hoyt all about the cell phone. Jaz attacked Nikolai and the two quarreled but the cell phone ended up in Ryan's hands in the middle of the chaos. Both Hoyt and Stanislofsky were sent to isolation and Ryan came out the victor of the little scuffle. .]] Soon enough, Nikolai had to be sent back to Em City. When new unit manager Martin Querns investigated the cell phone dispute, Nikolai opened up after a harsh interrogation and then asked for protection from O'Reily. Querns tried to guarantee his safety telling Ryan that if anything were to happen to Nikolai when he got back to Em City, he would be held responsible. Ryan knew he had only one way of having Nikolai whacked. Ryan was in the middle of a sexual relationship with correctional officer Claire Howell, and he told her to do him a favor. Before returning to Em City, Stanislofsky had asked Querns for a favor, he wanted to take a hot bath. Somewhere along the line, officer Howell showed up, gave Nikolai a hand job while he was bathing, then picked up a rubber ducky and tossed it in. Nikolai was confused. "It's a rubber ducky," explained Claire Howell. Then she took a hair dryer and tossed it into the tub, while it was connected. This resulted in Stanislofsky getting electrocuted, his body jolting and the water splashing. Howell acted as if she wasn't responsible and on the way back to Em City, she winked at Ryan O'Reily for a job well done. Appearances Season 3 *Legs *Unnatural Disasters *U.S. Male *Cruel and Unusual Punishments *Secret Identities *Out o' Time Season 4, Part I *A Cock and Balls Story *Obituaries *The Bill of Wrongs *Works of Mercy *Gray Matter *A Word to the Wise *A Town Without Pity (Death) Kill Count Personal * Richie Hanlon: Throat slashed as revenge for Alexander Vogel. (1999) Proxy * Ralph Galino: Hired the Bikers to kill him by overdosing him. (2000) Gallery Nikolai_Stanislofsky.jpg|Stanislofsky as seen in his crime flashback. StanislofskyWashingBlade.jpg|Stanislofsky cleaning his razor blade. StanislofskyAndKosygin.jpg|Stanislofsky pouring a shot of vodka for Kosygin. KosyginStabbingStanislofsky.jpg|Stanislofsky being stabbed by Yuri Kosygin. StanislofskyNewYears.jpg|Stanislofsky toasting to the new year. Note the bandage. StanislofskyWithCellphone.jpg|Stanislofsky after attaining Ralph Galino's cell phone. StanislofskyNewspaper.jpg|Stanislofsky reading a Russian newspaper. StanislofskyShakingOReilysHand.jpg|Stanislofsky "making peace" with Ryan O'Reily. StanislofskyAndRabbi.jpg|Stanislofsky with his rabbi. Note the yarmulke. Stanislofsky-Death.jpg|The End of Nikolai Stanislofsky. Category:Characters Category:The Others Category:Emerald City Category:Protective Custody Category:O'Reily's Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murderers